Sand Grains Underneath The Moon
Chapter I - Murky Shadows Nightmares. Dreams that begin to twist and distort, until it becomes something capable of scaring someone awake. The Kazakage's own partner was having one of these. In his dream was the temple, without imperfections. He slithered inside of it's walls and took in the sheer beauty of the structure. Various fountains, statues, and treasures were found inside. Soen's eyes widened at the site, but over his shoulders was a presence, a dark presence that seemed to eat away at his mind. When he turned in order to meet the "thing" face-to-face he was met with an angered White Snake Sage. His eyes snapped opened, being freed of the nightmare's chains. This wasn't the first time he had this dream, it seemed to come to him every time he slept, every single time. There had to be a proper explanation for this, but he wouldn't worry too much about until the morning showed up. Soen had always been asked "Why can't you sleep?" by Zenjou, he didn't know that this was the reason why, and he damn sure wouldn't reveal that he was kept awake by a stupid nightmare. But it seemed to get worse every night. The temple would appear more beautiful than the last, and the Sage would appear more angrier than the last, it'd never continue past that part. Removing the sheets from his body, Soen stood up. He wasn't in his half-snake form, but his more human form. His friend thought it was funny how he hadn't completely mastered walking on two feet, but the halls were way to slim for him to slither through, his tail was quite the nuisance. He took a step out of his room and headed for the stairs which led to Zenjou's office. He needed company after the nightmare, and the darkness of the building didn't help either. Sunagakure enjoyed a peaceful night filled with silent breezes and a bright moon watching above all. Nightly creatures were awake and running rampant throughout the sleeping village. Although mostly deserted, there were a few citizens enjoying the peaceful air. Some walking alongside their lovers, husbands and wives. Even a couple children enjoying a midnight stroll. These moments became Zenjou's ambition. For he wished eternal prosperity upon Sunagakure. Even if it involved sacrificing his life to a neverending abyss. A tarry sky provided Sunagakure with a beautiful view of the observable universe. Shooting stars continuously granted it's citizens wishes while others provided decent lighting. It was absolute beauty. A deserts sky at night soon became a spectacle foreigners would travel to view. But some only desired to learn more. To see what else lied beyond the stars. What secrets the heavens hid from man. Many men have claimed to be able to read the stars. To extract information and prophecies from the obsidian heavens. Whether they were true or not, he definitely found them entertaining. Sunagakure's oldest and most notable building stood at Sunagakure's center. It had been untouched by time. And although it underwent minor renovations, the building remained just as it did generations before as a whole. The Kazekage's manor has easily become a historical treasure for Sunagakure. Home to it's founders and leaders as well as where important business is taken care of. Therefore, talented shinobi and agents of shadow stood guard. However, due to the rarity of attacks, their leader allowed them to converse amongst themselves. And even enjoy games between short periods of guard duty. A man stood within the Kazekage's office peering over his peaceful home. He appeared rather young for someone of his age. Porcelain skin which the moonlight kissed with porcelain hair cut neatly at it's end. He wore an obsidian kimono decorated with floral patterns under his unique Kazekage haori. Which had the kanji for Seventh God imprinted upon it. He also kept the kimono tied using a silver sash. The Seventh Kazekage kept his sacred sealed within a hidden scroll. But did nothing about his tail which swayed to and fro behind his person. Zenjou sat in a rather large chair that faced Sunagakure behind a rather large window. People knew that their leader rarely slept. But almost none knew his reason. The nightmares which were actually horrific nightmares from the past, present and future. Many visions had him as the victim and the conqueror. He lived as the oppressed citizen and the tyrant. Zenjou experienced tormenting himself-He often was his own sufferer. However, Zenjou accepted it as the price for protecting Sunagakure. For by walking within the abyss, he could light the way for Sunagakure. So it's citizens and future generations would live happily. "Why are you awake, Soen?" A caring question Zenjou asked with an even softer smile. His Kazekage hat rested upon the desk. Allowing moonlight to bounce off the obsidian horns protruding from Zenjou's head. "I need you to be fully rested. We have a big day tomorrow." "W-Well. One.." Soen choked up in front of him, he would have to reveal something greatly embarrassing that would compare him to a child in the middle of the night. "A.. nightmare has intruded upon One's thought-space." he lightly put it while looking down at the expensive rug beneath him, it reminded him of the colorful feathers that belonged to peafowls, Zenjou's "spirit animal". He took a seat that had been placed conveniently in front of Zenjou's desk. He released a sigh from his chest and allowed his mind to wander back to the dream he had. "One entered the abode of the monks who accepted me. And.. One was met by the Serpentine Sage, albeit extremely angry." He explained rather strangely, Soen was new to English after all. "Ah." Zenjou slowly turned to Soen, meeting his emerald gaze with golden eyes. Albeit a few differences they looked nearly similar. Which Zenjou used as his evidence for Soen being his right hand. An extension of himself which he greatly values. The fact nightmares plagued them both was another sign. "Trust me Soen-kun, I know how nightmares are...They keep chasing you. Tormenting you. Showing you stuff you wish to forget. Sometimes I feel like the mind is our greatest enemy." Zenjou's tone betrayed his words as he sounded rather joyous. But Soen could tell that Zenjou's true feelings were expertly hidden by a veil. Zenjou knew of Soen's troubled past but only what little he could explain. For the Kazekage still lacked knowledge of how Soen came to possess such a unique physiology. However, Zenjou made great progress as he trained further as a Sage. Sensing Soen's body showed that his most trusted friend held an unrivaled connection with nature. Almost being spawned from it. Soen's connection to the world is able to rival mine. It's almost as if we were originally one. Zenjou often thought to himself. "I see. Do you feel some sort of regret regarding the Hakuja Sennin?" Zenjou showed a slight twitch of emotion. "And you know I'll never let those monks near you right?" Soen's bright green eyes locked with Zenjou's golden orbs for a brief second, however, he averted his gaze right after. It was a recurring action. He had never been able to stare through the golden windows that led to Zenjou's soul, his sharp eyes would easily begin to pierce his own, no matter if his seemed more sharp. He felt like he and Zenjou were.. different in some ways, but somehow, fate brought them to were they are now. When his servants found him and brought him to Zenjou that day, Soen had never felt such a strong emotion before. It was admiration of his goals, his accomplishments, and most of all, his loving nature, that drew him to the man. Soen was also surprised by his acceptance of who he is and what he is, it still baffles him to this day. "Works of The Evil is what they are.." he quietly noted, but loud enough for his friend to hear. Zenjou continued with his question, and Soen would decide to answer it truthfully, it was a beautiful night after all. "One felt.. like the Serpentine Sage was angry at me. Like he did not.. desire to have me at the Cave. One knows that Hakuja Sennin truly wanted the best for me, a boy of the snakes, but One was blinded by anger, how could they abandon me with those.. evils." he spoke softly, like he always did. "One knows that you wish to protect me, as One wishes to protect you as well. This world.. is a trial in itself, One thought that since the beginning. Which is why.. One will only live to protect those who One cares about, that definitely includes you, Kujaku-San." Zenjou smiled at Soen's words. Radiating an aura of welcoming warmth for all before him to enjoy. Zenjou has become true leader who inspired those below him to achieve greater levels. But he was not without his flaws. A man of darkness, Zenjou had committed thousands of atrocities. However, one could never tell after standing before the Seventh Kazekage. "Don't worry Soen. When I find them, I shall have their heads shipped to you. And their riches will buy you a new wardrobe." A slight chuckle escaped Zenjou's delicate lips. "The Hakuja Sennin definitely cared for you Soen. But having you in a cave filled with snakes would have driven you mad. I can tell you that he's proud of you. They probably had no idea how those monks really were. Humans are horrid creatures. We are monsters who can hide behind innocence and righteous facades." An ironic statement indeed. He felt those words embrace him. Almost defining who he was "Regardless, if not for him and those monks I never would have found you. So theres the good!" "So no more stress, okay? With us protecting each other no one could dare to harm us." The Kazekage's eyes opened in shock as he had an idea. "Why don't we go for a walk!" Soen listened carefully to Zenjou and his views on the situation. He felt partially responsible for what had happened in his life, but he wouldn't reveal that. "That they may be, but One too is human, at least half. One is half horrid as well." laughter escaped from him after he said those words. "But you do realize, One wishes not to murder them out of cold blood, One wishes to stay as far away from them as humanely possible." Soen stated. He didn't want any parts in their death, no, that wouldn't rid him of his fear. But he truly felt like he had the protection he needed, especially with Zenjou by his side, a man feared due to his unrivaled kyūjutsu skills and other talents. "You are right, One supposes. And.. a walk sounds divine, any specific places you would like to visit, Kujaku-san?" "Everywhere." The cool sand beneath their sandles was rather pleasurable. Sunagakure's sands had a unique pattern to them. Sometimes they possessed enough heat to cook a full meal while they became cold as ice during the night. One of the deserts many tricks of course yet very few complained. Those of the Land of Wind became known as survivors. "You're a child of pure heart." Zenjou gently rustled Soen's hair which was almost as white as his. Together, they seemed like identical twins with minor differences. Fitting for how Zenjou often described Soen. "Sometimes I envy that you could possess such kindness. My love for the wind has melted my heart. And ever since you've become my right arm, I've experienced such happiness. Heh. This is the perfect chance. Thank you Soen-kun." His eyes became a thin slit; Exposing enough of his golden pupils to reflect some moonlight. "Is there anything I could do to repay you?" "Adventurous as always." Zenjou's Right Arm stumbled and swayed with almost each step, the gentle breeze seemed to control to his movement. During training sessions with Zenjou, he would only ever use his half-snake form, he found his more human form to be too much, too many appendages. Although he could've transformed upon leaving the Kazekage's Manor, the thought slipped past him. He seemed to have been focusing too much on where he was stepping rather than listening to his friend's words, even missing the feeling of Zenjou's fingers through his rather light hair. "Huh? oh, right, yes, apologies. One only ever shows kindness towards you. Protecting you, although you don't need it, is a serious job for myself." he remained humble, cocky wasn't who he was at all. He often became embarrassed when he showed such gratitude towards him, Soen felt the same way but he chose not to express it as much. Soen stopped in his tracks to answer Zenjou's question. "Not at the moment. A liar would say that there's nothing at all that can be done for them, but One is no liar. But.. thank you.. for asking." Soen looked to the ground in order to hide his tears. No words could express how much he hated emotional moments. He couldn't recall one time he truly cried, not out of sadness, but out of joy. He quickly turned to wipe his tears on his robe's sleeves. "Can we continue our stroll?"